Users are increasingly utilizing computing devices to access various types of content. For example, users may utilize a search engine to locate information about various items. Conventional approaches to locating items involve utilizing a query to obtain results matching one or more terms of the query, navigating by page or category, or other such approaches that rely primarily on a word or category used to describe an item. Such approaches can make it difficult to locate items based on appearance or aesthetic criteria, such as a specific pattern or color of material. Approaches do exist to display related information such as recommendations along with the items to allow for locating an appropriate item. For example, if the user is viewing content for a specific item, for example, the provider might cause content for one or more other items to be recommended to the user, where the recommendations are generated using information such as products that were viewed and/or purchased previously by the user. For new users, or users who have not yet logged in or been identified, there will be no such information available on which to base recommendations. The recommendations will solely be based on information such as items in the same category or similar items, which will not provide the optimal experience for the user, and will result in the use of resources to display content that may not be of interest to the user.